Just Not Right Now
by Salvatorewhore69
Summary: Elena Gilbert goes to visit her best friend, Caroline. On the way, her plans are disrupted when she is stopped and kidnapped by Damon. (Based on Beauty and the Beast) Damon/Elena, AU


**A/N: hey guys! So my last fanfic didn't turn out so well :/ the story just wasn't going anywhere and yeah. So here's my newest fanfic! It's Delena3 I'm not going to rate it M because I just don't think I'll be a good writer for that lol so it will be T...for now ;) the story takes place in fantasy time! (Like 1500's, Snow White, sleeping beauty time etc.) idk exactly when those times were lol but this story will be dark and mysterious and I will update AT LEAST once a week! Hope you guys like it!3**

Elena was on her way to her best friend's Caroline's house. She hasn't seen Caroline for about a week because Caroline had the Spanish influenza and couldn't allow visitors often. But when Elena received a letter from Ms. Forbes, Caroline's mother, it said that Caroline was recovering slowly and now could have visitors. As soon as Elena finished reading the letter, she immediately ran upstairs to her bedroom in her cottage that her brother and her shared. It use to have her mother and father living there too, until they were killed three years ago by a huntsman. She flung open her dresser and threw her clothes in a satchel. Elena looked in her mirror and noticed what she was wearing. She still wore her servant outfit that she only wore when she was working as a servant at the Mikealson household, but now she was done for the week because it was Friday. She slipped out of the dress and kept her corset on as she slipped into a dress that was more appealing. The dress was a lilac color with violet sewing. She then looked into the mirror again and smiled. She took the satchel and put it on her shoulder. She went into her brother's room, Jeremy's room, and saw that he wasn't there. She quickly found some paper and feather pen and wrote her 15 year old brother a note;

Jeremy,

I have left for Caroline's and plan to return by Monday. Please make sure to feed the kitty for me and watch over things. I love you.

Elena

She went downstairs and headed out the door as she gleamed with excitement to see her best friend.

She was entering the woods as she saw a shadow appear behind her.

"Hello, Elena."

She immediately spun around to see a beautiful man with raven hair and eyes bluer then the sea looking into her chocolate eyes.

"Um, May I ask who you are?"

The man smirked and walked around her.

"Damon. That's all you need to know."

"And you know me how?" Elena asked.

"I am a family friend of Klaus Mikealson."

Elena gasped. Klaus was a vampire. There was only reason Elena knew that, and that was because she was one of Klaus's servants. Mystic falls, her town, had no reference of the Mikealsons being vampires, some of the other servants didn't even know of it. She wondered if this Damon character was a vampire as well.

She was brought out of thought when she noticed Damon pull out a sword.

"Okay well I must head on my way n-"

Suddenly everything went black.

Elena awoke hearing Damon talking to someone. Wait, where was she? She thought. Did he bring her somewhere?

She looked around and noticed she was in a cellar. A cellar? Like a jail? Why was she in here? This makes no sense.

"Elena, I see you have awoken." Said Damon as he walked toward the cellar.

"Where am I? What have you done to me? Did you poison me?" Elena glared at him. She wanted a straight answer.

"You will not talk to me in such a tone, Elena." Damon replied. He said her name in an accusing way. "You are in my home."

Elena gasped. Why was she in his home? She wondered. Then it sunk in, she had been kidnapped by some stranger named Damon.

"I will talk to you in such a tone! You have kidnapped me! What did I do to deserve this?! My brother will come for me and kill you!"

Damon laughed. But then opened the cellar and dragged her out next to him with inhuman speed. She was flabbergasted in shock of his speed. So Damon was a vampire. She knew vampires had inhuman qualities but had never seen it.

"You may not speak to me like that, girl! Yes, I have kidnapped you! You will stay here until I say you can leave! I now own you and there is nothing you can do about it! You are my pet now and will do everything I say. And if you don't, there will be punishments."

Elena was on the ground looking at Damon who was standing. As soon as she realized what he had said, she bursted into tears. _My life is officially over. I will never see Jeremy, Caroline, or even the Mikealsons again. I am now stuck here_, she thought.

Elena ran back into the cellar and shut the gate, spitting on Damon as she did.

She immediately regretted it.

Damon flung open the gate and grabbed Elena by her arms and threw her to the side of the cellar. She was panting and crying and ran to the next wall leaning against it. Damon turned and went right in front of her and pinned her against the hard cold cellar wall. He bit into her neck and started draining her blood as she started screaming. A minute later he realized that her screams had stopped and she was losing consciousness. He felt slightly guilty and stopped as she fell to the ground unconscious. He looked at her and sighed. Then he left the cellar.

**A/N: sooooo? What do you guys think so far? I only want to continue if people like it so please review! If I don't get any reviews I most likely won't finish it! Follow and favorite and review please! 3**


End file.
